Late Dusk
by DelphianBleak
Summary: After breaking dawn, there is parties, kissing, an angry Edward, a guilty Edward, a dancing Renesme oh and an interferreing English vampire. Rated for swearing, please give it a go? : R&R over 20 chaps done already x won't update unless reveiwed to do so
1. Chapter one Awake

**I've had this written up for ages, I used to post it onto facebook but then got serious writers block but I did - and still do- have over 20 chapters of it on my laptop. I thought I'd update it onto here and if anyone likes it I will post more, but only if I get reveiws so please if you like it tell me? I know I was proud of myself when I wrote it about a year ago. so yeah, thankyou and please again reveiw! :}**

**xDBx**

* * *

Chapter One Awake.

7 Am. What is there to do at 7am?! Nothing! That's what. Not when your mom, dad, and most of your family are out.

I'm stuck here with my mums good friend.

Jacob Black.

At the moment he is still sleeping. Leaving me bored. I know that he would wake up if I asked him too, he will do anything for me for some reason - But he needs rest- so instead I lay in bed just looking out of the window, all the birds were singing the sun was rising. It really was quite beautiful.

They're home. I get out of bed but of course I m not fast enough, they never give Me enough time! "Good Morning Nessie, how long have you been up?" Mom asked.

"Not long." I lied.

"Edward, Jacob is still asleep next door. I m going to go wake him." Mom chuckled as she left the room.

"Okay love." Dad replied giving her a quick kiss onto her cheek. Ew.

I put my Hand to his face and thought of Alice. I wanted to see her. "Alice is just getting changed, She will be here soon." He said with the smile on his face that Mum always calls his Beautiful crooked smile. I saw it, but it affected mom alot more though, that's because she loves him. A lot.

Alice danced in then, pulling me from my thoughts, Graceful as ever. I wish I could be more like her Sometimes, She was really stunning, and I loved her short pixie-like hair. I wanted mine cut like that too, but my parents insisted I kept my curls. I loved all of my familys eyes -with exception to Jacob's- too. That lovely shade of topaz! I feel insanely left out and insecure when I'm around them. Their golden eyes always sparkling and then there s my eyes. My dark muddy brown eyes. Boring and normal. I hated it. Everyone would always say how they much loved them, how they were choclate not mud, how they were just like my mothers before I came along, how they all wanted mine. Just compliments to make me feel better. I appreciate it, but it didn t work.

Alice came over interrupting my mental complaints again and gave me a hug, "Morning Nessie!" She chimed. Her voice was like delicate silver bells, soft, sweet and yet beautiful and strong. Different to Rosalies more powered, glamorous voice, or even Esmes motherly, kind and caring voice. My mothers was also different, it seemed more elegant, defined. It was as if their voice was made to suit their own personality, to reflect more of themselves.

"Morning Alice!" I said.  
"How are you this morning? Up for some shopping later?" She asked, excitedly. Alice had a thing for shopping and clothes. Apparently mum couldn t stand it when she was human, but as she had to be round Alice more, has learned to cope.

"Yeah sure,sure" I smiled and she rolled her eyes, that was what Jacob said a lot and I picked it up.

I did love to shop with Alice though, it was so much fun! Although I did have the occasional argument before hand when she wanted me to wear heels. My feet just couldn t cope, eventually she would give in but she would sulk until she bought me something, which was normally in the first shop we went into anyway. Only the drive would she sulk, and at her driving speed it didn t really matter.  
"yay!" Alice sang jumping a little.

"What am I going to wear Alice?" I asked, I know she knew already.

"that dress I bought you last week, the gray cardigan, the lace pumps and your black shoulder bag." She replied happily, so cheerful! Its not natural, but to be honest, in this house? Nothing is natural. I grabbed my clothes and got ready. Then we took Alices Porsche, not my favourite ride, I much preferred my dads Volvo. It s far less in your face. But I didn t feel the need to complain.

We set off.

* * *

**Thankyouu! I really hope you liked it, I do actually have this chapter on a friends account which I no longer use so yeah, please if you like it tell me otherwise I won't bother updating thanks.**

**xDBx**


	2. Chapter two Differences

**Well, sicne I got reviews I am updating the next chapter, haha =] here it is xx**

**xDBx**

* * *

Chapter 2 Differences

We got into town in at least 20 minuets, normally 15 or less, but there was some traffic, some human thought they could drive like a Cullen of course. I laughed at myself when I thought of that and Alice looked at me weirdly. She didn t ask though. As I said before, the first shop she normally gets something, we were in the store all but 5 minuets and she had ordered me to the changing rooms. She ended up getting me 2 pairs of jeans, 4 tops a pair of shoes and a bagful of accessories, I think if Alice wasn t giving the shops most of their business they would ban her from shopping, or at least put her on a leash. It was a long 5 hours of shopping, and she had to keep running to the car and back to drop off shopping!

"Alice!" I groaned, my feet were aching and I was hungry and for some reason I wanted to see Jacob... weird.

"Just one more shop! Please?" she pleaded and looked at me with the cutest expression. I moaned and she clapped.

"But only this one more please?" I tried to give that same she look had to me, but it obviously didn t work as she laughed and said I needed more practice.

I could never give in to Alice, we ended up in three more shops until we got into the car, we took a different route home that took 10 minuets, Alice drove REALLY fast but the road was empty so I wasn't scared of crashing. We got home and it took 4 of us to get all the dang shopping in! Emmett carried the most, then Jacob and Alice, I only carried in 4 bags, but they were heavy enough! My dad came down and sighed and my mum seemed relieved as it was me shopping with Alice and not her, she was so lucky.

I went outside to the cottage Esme built my parents when I was really young. I now share my mums wardrobe; it was the biggest room in the whole cottage! Obviously that was Alices idea, Esme knew about my mums reaction to clothes back then. I looked around the big room and realised that I really was running out of room. I needed to clear out some stuff. I sighed. Alice would shoot me if I got rid of stuff she liked. She would have to help and then she would come up with some plan to just make an extension.

I put the clothes away as well as I could, a few piles of clothes had to be on the floor, but not too much. Then I walked to the main house with everyone else, Carlisle, jasper and Alice had gone hunting so it was only rose, Em, Mum, Dad Esme Me and Jacob here. Was there something different about Jacob? It was weird I walked in and Jacob was sitting where he normally sits, it was normal, but there was something different about him. Oh well. Maybe I m just a little bit tired, I need some sleep.

"Hey honey," Dad said as he hugged me. "You like your good shop with Alice?" he chuckled.

_Yeah right._ Like I would give anything for a good feet ache. He heard that and smiled. Jacob looked at me then, instead of the telly and my heart raced.

What the _hell_ was happening?? My dad looked at me painfully as if he knew what, and that bugged me, a lot. I touched him and showed him what it felt like and wondered why. All he said was 'later Hun'. I was getting worried.

Jasper Alice and Carlisle walked in then.

"Who is worried?" asked Jasper, looking confused. I blushed and escaped the room to go to the bathroom. I went over to the sink an splashed water in my face. After I had relaxed a bit, there was a knock at the door.

"come in." I said. Jasper walked in.

"Nessie, I was just wondering why were you worried before?" I could tell he was making me calm so I would say, not that I wouldn't tell him anyway.

"I was just thinking about when Jacob looked at me downstairs it seemed different. And because it s never happened to me before, ever. He has always been a really good friend. A brother. But just now downstairs..." I trailed off.

"oh. I see." Jasper replied, he obviously knew what it was too. He seemed uncomfortable? I wonder why.

"Do you know what it was jasper? Dad seemed to know, but he wouldn t tell me." I asked.

"Well, its kind of hard to explain." he said.

* * *

**There it is, the next chapter haha, be sure to tell me you want an update haha..**

**xDBx**


	3. Chapter three Imprint

**Okay, I'm loving that you lot are liking this, and I have been told by someone that they are really short, I have noticed this but this is pre-written and I've decided that I might update multiple chapters at a time to make up for it. **

**if you still want this updated please tell me!! thankyou :) x**

**xDBx**

* * *

Chapter three Imprint.

"well, I can feel your not going to give up, so here it is. You know Jacob is a wolf?" he asked.

"Yes. What has that got to do with it?"

"listen and you will understand. Well the wolves are kind of weird. With their traditions and legends that turn out true ect. Well there was one legend about some wolves that found what is normally classed as soul mate or love at first sight . It's called imprinting. Well when a wolf imprints it seems like the world doesn't hold you down anymore, it s the one they imprinted on. Jacob explains it like a million strings holding him and"

he went uncomfortable again.

"the girl he, erm, imprinted on. Together. Instead of the stings coming from gravity. It's really confusing, but it obviously isn't as rare as the legends claimed it was. You know quil and clare? Yes well, quil imprinted on clare when he first saw her. That was three years ago when she was two, she is obviously five now, but out of the pack there is Jared, Paul and Sam and um Jacob who have all imprinted on someone. Quil with Clare, Paul with Rachel, Jared with Kim, Sam with Emily and Jacob with-" he sighed. "You."

I was shocked. I couldn t speak. If I could I would have gasped, but I couldn t even handle that. I felt myself calming down as I remembered I had forgotten to breath.

"Nessie? Are you Ok?" jasper asked. Probably thinking he shouldn t of told me yet.

"Just... S-shock." I managed to force out. My head was spinning.

Was I in love with Jacob? I never looked or even thought about Jacob in that was before. Was it possible? I realised.

The amount of romance books I've read, I should have really noticed the signs! I walk into a room he is in and feel kind of nervous, and then I see him and my heart flutters.

Oh my god! I was in love with Jacob! Shock was over-powering me. This time jasper didn t help. Oh. Wait. He wasn t in here. I wonder when he left? Oh well. I. Love. Jacob. How can I get my head around that?! It s going to be so awkward being around him now. I don t want things to get awkward with Jacob, it just wouldn t be right. Wow.

"I love Jacob..." I whispered to myself. Not noticing that someone had walked in I went to go downstairs. Looking at my feet I walked right into someone. Oh god. Jacob. When the hell did he come in here? How long has he been in here?! "how long have you been in here?" I asked weakly. He grinned at me.

"Long enough." Oh. My. Gosh. He had heard me say I love him! I could feel the blush coming on now. I can't believe it.

"Nessie? Are you ok?" Jacob sounded worried now.

"Yeah. I m fine." I replied quietly. Still embarrassed.

"so who told you?" Jake asked. I knew what he was on about. Instantly.

"Jasper." I whispered. Wow, I just noticed Jacob must love me too! "Do you love me Jacob?" I blurted out. Crap. That really wasn t meant to happen. Too late now. I felt the blood rushing to my face once again. Why doesn t the blush just stay? It's not like its not coming back anyway.

"Yes. Of course I do, But if you really don t want to yet I'll do whatever is best for you Nessie." he said calmly and he gave me a hug.

"Thank-you I said." I didn t want to wreck things. Going too fast may do that I know my mums mum did that. My mum got lucky I don't know if I want to push it, she took risks. I can t. My phone started ringing.

"Hello" I answered.

_"Hey Ness!_" My mate Jane said.

"Jane!!" I yelled, Jacob took it the wrong way. Oh crap I forgot there was also a member of the volturi called Jane too.

"What?!" he hissed. I mouthed him that it wasn t that Jane; it was Jane from school, Jane Webster. He calmed down. And mouthed the word sorry

"so Jane what s up?" I asked wondering why she called me.  
"_There s a party on Friday! You have to bring a date and they don t have to go to the school at all, but it s like party of the month! And we have been invited!!!_"she screamed down the phone.

"OH MY GOD! Are you joking?! Is it rubys party??"

"Y_eah!!! Who else would hold the party of the month?!_"

"Good point he he!" ruby was the most popular girl in our year, a total snob but still, she could be nice to people she liked, or people who she think would become more popular then her so she befriends them. "Alice will be happy." I sighed.

_"She's your big sister right?_" I look too old now to claim she is my aunt. So this is the public story.

"yeah." I replied

_"Why will she be happy? No offence, but she isn't invited?"_

"No, I know, but it gives her yet another excuse for her to take me shopping again." More dang shopping.

_"Wow! You think she would let me tag along?_" Jane asked enthusiastically.

"I will have to-" I got cut off Alice slammed through the door beaming.

"I see me you and Jane going shopping!!!"

"She doesn t mind." I laughed.

_"Wow! I've never met your sister, to think about it I've never been round your house yet."_ She hinted. I chuckled and said that she could come round Thursday strait out of school. Alice was happy, and Emmett wanted to see what she is like so either he can intimidate her or make friends with her. This is going to be interesting.


	4. Chapter four Giant

**Sorry I havn't updated this in a while! I hope someone is still reading this :) thankyou xx**

**xDBx**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Giant

I walked out of school with Jane, waiting there for us was not the Volvo I expected but the porches. I will have to kill Alice for this. Talk about showing off a tad.

"Hey Alice," I mumbled as I got in the front seat and glared at her, she understood why. She laughed.

"Hey sis, hi Jane!" she turned around and waved.

"uhh, Alice is it?"Jane asked, a little bit nervous.

"Yes! Nessie told you that didn t she?" Alice asked, way over excited.

"Alice. Take it down an octave. Your scaring Jane." I smiled. Jane was embarrassed as she blushed.

"Sorry!" laughed Alice. She understood my joke, and the fact I stole her line. Like anyone would be scared of being in a car with a vampire ha!

"Ness, how much money you bringing? I have a twenty-" Alice didn t even let Jane finish!

"Everything is on me! Don't worry about it!" Alice said.

"What? Are you sure I did bring money you don't-"

"It's not like we are going to spend millions today is it?" Alice beamed. Jane was obviously not comfortable with it but she agreed anyway. We arrived home in 30 minuets, Alice going 30 purposely because of my friend in the car.

"Whoa," Jane breathed seeing my house for the first time. "I never knew you were rich!" She exclaimed. I shrugged,

"It never came up in conversation."

"Nessie, you sounded so much like you d- brother when you did that!" she nearly messed up and said dad. Having a 17 year old looking dad wouldn't be a good idea seeing as my appearance is of a 18 year old. I pushed her head as a disguise for me to touch her and think of her mess up so she whispered "sorry." so that only I heard.

As we walked up the front steps Emmett opened the door. Jane gasped quietly and Emmett laughed. He WAS huge, and he knew it. "Don't worry just act tough around him." I whispered to Jane, of course he heard that but he pretended not to.

We walked into the living room to find everyone there watching telly. "Jane this is my rather large family," I chuckled. Esme came over then.

"Hello, I'm Esme, Nessies mother. Sorry if we scare you," -she laughed- "we haven't met one of Nessies friends yet, and we are kind of excited. I know it's sad but still," Esme smiled warmly.

"It' s ok, I love meeting new people too." Jane said and smiled. That wasn't at all like Jane. I shot a glare at jasper, and he smiled.

"Jane, one of my brothers wants to meet you badly," I smiled my dads crooked smile that I had inherited.

"Umm ok.. Who is it?" she asked nervously. Then Emmett bounded back into the room.

"That would be me!" he said smiling so widely he showed his teeth.

"Ok? Why do you want to meet me so much?" this time I smiled at jasper he was making her confident.

"Because I want to see whether to hug you or tease you." He said point blank.

"Well I'm not one for being teased; I'm up for hugs though." She said cheerfully. Rose glowered at her but she didn't notice. Emmett suddenly picked Jane up in a big bear hug, not chocking her though. Rose let out a low snarl towards Emmett. Alice danced in then.

"Girls, do you want to go shopping in that or do you want to get changed?" I pulled Jane out of Emmetts grip and pulled her outside to the wardrobe.

"Pick something and put it on! Or Alice will get annoyed." I said jokingly

"Anything? Seriously?" she asked stunned by the size of the room.

"Well not anything of Edwards, Bella won t mind her clothes being used and neither do I."

"Well where's your stuff? she asked.

"Anything from here - " I pointed next to me "- to there." and I pointed to the end of the same wall.

"Are you joking?!" she asked.

"Nope. Alice loves shopping, too much. She is always buying everyone clothes." I replied.

"Whoa. Sure I can wear anything?" she asked again, obviously excited.

"Yeah knock yourself out." I grabbed a pair of jeans and a blue shirt and left Jane to get dressed. I walked back in and Jane was in a black skirt and a red top, then we walked out and met Alice. She was standing next to the Porsche.

"Alice." I groaned. "Can't we take something less bang!?" I asked, I liked the Volvo.

"No chance."

I sighed and we hopped into the Porsche. We drove into town.

* * *

if you liked it, tell me! please review? :P


	5. Chapter five Shopping

**as I said, because they are such short chapters, I will update more then one at a time :) **

* * *

Chapter 5 - shopping

On our way into town we drove past rose and em, they were shopping too not where we were but still. Alice beeped at them I found it amusing when Emmett turned and made a face at Alice, Alice wasn't too happy though.

We got into town really slow, but that's only because Alice went at thirty instead of her usual seventy miles per hour.

We went into the mall and Alice dragged me and Jane into a really posh dress shop. She knew my Favourite colour was green. So she asked the lady at the desk where her emerald green dresses were, the lady was obviously intimidated by Alice and stuttered in her reply.

We went over to where the lady said the dresses where and Alice picked me up five dresses. I then asked if Alice knew where the Orange dresses were, she started to ask why, I don t suit orange at all and I knew that it really didn t look right with my not completely pale but quite pale skin and then she realised I was asking for Jane, it was her favourite colour, and she really suited it and she took us over there too.

Me and Jane each had five dresses each when we went into the changing rooms.

My dresses were all made of silk I loved the feel of it! Janes were also made of silk; Alice said it would show off her pear figure. I ended up getting a lovely deep emerald silk dress, it went just above my knee and was tagged as a kimono dress I loved the way it hung around me.

Jane was more outgoing than me, and Alice got her a mid thigh length dress, it was strapless and looked really good on her!

Alice took us into nearly every shop there was, we got some heels each, mine were black, and Janes were silver strappy ones. Alice also got us each loads of accessories and some DVDs for us to watch later. Janes mum had let her sleep over, an of course my grandparents didn't mind, it wasn t my parents choice for this one.

We got home in the same amount of time as it took for us to get into town, it felt like the longest drive in my short life!

"Welcome home girls, you have fun out shopping?" Esme asked when we got inside.

"Yes thank-you Mrs Cullen. Nessie wasn t joking when she said Alice needed a leash when shopping" Jane chuckled as she said this. Alice glared at me and I laughed.

"Yes, well Alice loves a good shop I can't and won't deny that, and please Jane, Call me Esme." Esme said warmly.

"Um ok Esme." Jane said, she would need some persuading though, Jane always got like this, we had a substitute for German a couple of weeks back, she had asked everyone not call her Miss Wilson But to call her Debbie, But every time Jane asked her something she would always call her miss Wilson, it was very amusing for me.

"Well mum, me and Jane are going to get into our pyjamas, be right back." I said going to walk out of the room.

"Ok Hun, don't forget Jacob is also round tonight, he will want a goodnight too." Esme said smiling and them Emmett laughed and winked at me. I was so embarrassed! Jane didn t know I went out with Jacob yet! She didn t even know who he was!

My dad laughed then, walking into the room, and I scowled at him. He put his hands up as if surrendering, but he was still smiling. Me and Jane headed to the cottage. Jane Threw herself onto my double bed and the flood gates opened.

"Jacob? Who's Jacob? Is he staying over tonight? Why didn't you tell me? Oh my god! Is he cute? What does he look like? Wh-" I cut her off before she could torture me.

"Ok in order. Jacob is my boyfriend. Yes he is staying tonight. I didn t tell you because I forgot. Yes to me he is cute. He has dark russet skin, dark brown eyes, black hair and he is a bloody giant." I laughed at the end bit, I wasn't lying.

"W-o-w." she said, splitting up the word into three letters. There was a knock at the door.

"You decent?" The voice asked. Jane looked at me she was excited.

"Yeah, totally, come in Jacob."

* * *

**again pleeeaasssee reveiw :) xx**


	6. Chapter six Movie

**Okay, so I got a review telling me I should update all the chapters I have, so I will. I have given up on this so the chapters I have is all that I have. There is no ending to this story but if I am asked by more than one person I am more likely to finish it off**

**xDBx**

* * *

Chapter 6 - The kiss

Jacob walked in, Jane gasped a little."I told you he was a giant." I said chuckling.

"You weren't kidding!" Jane laughed, as if she forgot he was here. Jacob coughed thinking the exact same as I just had. "Sorry!" Jane said covering her mouth.

"Jake, me and Jane need to get changed, won't be long."I said smirking at him and dragging Jane to the closet. "You seriously need to calm down!" I said laughing.

"Sorry, its just funny!" She said giggling again. "Will you two kiss tonight?" she said eager for the answer.

"Do you want us to in front of you or would you find it gross half way through the movie to find me and him snogging each others face off?" I started laughing really hard.

"No." she was laughing too. "I don't mind at all." She still laughed.

"What's so funny in there? Please tell me you re behaving!" Jake yelled. That just made us laugh even more. I went to reply but Jane beat me too it.

"We were just talking about you and Nessie snogging each others faces off!" she yelled and laughed hysterically. I could hear some extra laughs as well; the others obviously heard that too, there was only one laugh I didn t hear. Dads. Edward was always over-protective of my mum; he is now that with me. I hate it.

Emmett was howling in laughter, but, that is Emmett. I remember after I was born when Charlie came to see me, I think unfortunately I understood what he was teasing my parents about. I remember it well, purely because I had to try not to laugh as well. I could even hear my parents when they made love. I ended up letting out a little giggle, Jane looked at me and I shook my head I wanted to remember this.

_"Woo! Go gators!" Emmett Boomed. Charlie and Jacob jumped. It was funny! "Florida winning?" Charlie had asked. _

_"Just scored the first touchdown." Emmett had replied. Then Emmett wagged his eyebrows towards my parents and said. " 'Bout time someone scored around here." I felt a fit of I don't know but it felt weird. Something told me I shouldn't let it out so I held it in but it was still a struggle._

It was so funny! Anyway I had to get changed so I grabbed anything out of my pyjama draw without even looking at it and put it on. Me and Jane walked back in. Jacobs eyes widened and his mouth slightly opened,

"What?" I Asked wondering if I had forgotten to put pants on.

"N-nothing. You look, beautiful Nessie." He coughed I looked down to find what I had put on. Shit. I had grabbed one of the lacy silk night-dresses Alice had put in there.

"Alice." I murmured to myself. I walked over to Jake and put my hand to his face pretending to stroke it. But I showed him how I didn t mean to pick it out. Jane giggled and Jacob joined in.

"So what movie you guys want to watch?" I asked. Jake shrugged,

"What have you got?" Jane asked, and she walked over and had a look, we ended up getting Romeo and Juliet. I ended up crying at the end; Jake moved closer and put his arm around me. Jane had fallen asleep half way through. I noticed also how me and Jake being practically alone together felt really nice, not in the brotherly or best friend way as it had before but more like I couldn t dream about this moment without you here kinda thing. I only realised how much I really wanted to kiss him. I wonder if he felt the same. I touched his face showing me and him kissing, I was never one to be subtle. He looked at me and then chuckled. You never were subtle. He said as he moved closer to me.

I wasn t ready for how this felt.

* * *

**yup, chapter six haha**


	7. Chapter seven First kiss

Chapter 7 First kiss.

His lips touched mine gently and then harder, they were scorching against my own but I didn't care. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his were round my waist, I gasped for air around his perfect lips. His mouth opened slightly as did mine and we welcomed each others tongues as if they were our own.

I was getting dizzy but to hell was I going to show that. If we standing I would have fallen by now, His lips formed perfectly around mine and I never wanted this moment to end. I moved my lips along with his as he breathed into my mouth, I was nearly hypnotised it was an amazing feeling.

His arms moved up my back caressing my body. If I could have stayed like this forever, I would. His mouth then moved from my mouth own my neck. How that felt to me I bet he wouldn t understand unless I showed him. I lent my head back as he moved back to my mouth but I now lay on top of him when we had moved I don t know but I didn t care either his tongue traced the outline of my lips and then I pushed myself closer to him.

He slowed down and started to sit up. He kissed me a few more times before he stopped and looked into my eyes. In them I saw his soul; it was pure as was he and everything I could ever dream of. "Nessie.." He whispered.

"mmm." was all I could manage to reply, the room was still spinning.

"I love you." He said murmured. I was surprised at how those three words affected me; he had said them before but now it seemed like that was never going to change as I don t think it would. I felt butterflies in my stomach and had to try hard to form my works without showing what I really felt. "I love you too, Jake." I whispered.

"Get to sleep," he chuckled.

"I will once the room stops spinning." I said shakily. I heard him chuckle and the darkness took over me then.

* * *

I woke up to Jacob snoring one side of me and Jane half falling out of the bed on the other, I chuckled silently to myself. I wouldn t get out of bed and wake them, I'll wait till their up.

Just as I thought that Jane rolled over and with a crash fell out of bed. "WOAH! I'm up I'm up what's the emergency?!" she yelled. I burst out laughing as did Jake. I didn't even notice he was up. I could hear all my family downstairs in hysterics too. This was funny! "Huh? Oh crap! Sorry!" Jane blushed and got up quickly. I got out of bed and headed to my bathroom,

"I'm just having a shower, won't be long."

I came out of the bathroom in my towel and walked into the closet. I didn't notice Jake was in there until he commented on my towel. "That's a nice look on you Ness." He said winking. I chuckled and carried on looking for my clothes. I ended up wearing a pair of jeans and a yellow top. After me, Jake and Jane had got dressed we went downstairs to find Esme cooking breakfast.

Jake nearly scoffed all his eggs, beans and sausages down in two mouthfuls, damn! He could eat! Jane and me ate in silence; she was still embarrassed by her awakening. I couldn't help but giggle every now and then about, she would then blush and I would have to fight to try not to laugh. Me, Jane and Jake all went upstairs then to watch another movie, Jane was over being embarrassed and now whenever Jake kissed me or I moved closer to Jake she would giggle or stifle a laugh.

"Jake, ok, I have a plan. Lets see how uncomfortable we can make Jane in a sec when Jack and rose kiss and copy them, you know with the kiss?" I whispered so quietly only Jake could hear with a smile on my face. He grinned and nodded.

Jack and Rose kissed and as they did Jake made his move on me, he pushed his lips to mine as I tangled my hands into his hair and he wrapped his around my waist and we kissed like we had done last night. Jane burst out laughing once and I struggled not too after that as she moved a little away from us. I managed to chuckle during the kiss. I heard dad laugh, obviously not at the fact I was kissing Jake so passionately or that he was returning the same but at the motives for the kiss.

After the film I told Jane that why we had kissed like that, she pretended to be upset and annoyed but then gave up, she could never hate anyone unless they did something REAL bad to her.

Like that time Brooke pushed her too far last week I shuddered remembering how fierce Jane was even for a human she was scary.

It happened at lunch Me and Jane sat down at our usual table with a can of soda each I had an apple and Jane had a sandwich, nothing out of the ordinary. Brooke Wilkinson entered the large cafeteria, followed by her pose of bitches. She headed over towards me and Jane. This wasn't normal? Why is she coming over here? "Hello Jane." She said trying to sound nice, she wasn't successful.

"What do you want Brooke." She asked flatly.

"Oh nothing. I wanted to show you this though." Brooke smirked as she passed Jane a picture of her as a baby wearing nothing.

"Where did you get this?!" Jane part yelled

"Oh I just found it lying around. Why? It doesn't, upset you? Does it?" she said innocently.

"To hell did you find it lying around bitch! You went into my god damn locker! Why the hell did you want this anyway!" she was yelling now. Nearly everyone was staring in our direction.

"I was planning on sending it to David. Why?"

"Don't you dare send that to him you slag!" she yelled again.

"And, how are you planning on stopping me? You can't do a damn thing Mrs. Nude." Jane screamed and slapped Brooke round the face. Loads of gasps came from around the room and even my family had turned to look now.

"You slut!" Brooke screeched and pulled Janes hair and slapped her back. That pushed Jane even more as she went for a right hook round her face I would have stopped her but I didn t have time, she whacked Brooke and then Jane got pushed onto someone's table then she kicked Brooke, but before Brooke could retaliate I had grabbed Jane by the arm and pulled her outside. She had a bruise appearing on her face from the table but I think Brooke must have been worse.

That was one of the worst flips I had seen Jane in, it had the whole cafeteria looking sure she had had a few little crowds but not a full room that big.

Rose did mine and Jane's hair for the party, all that was done to mine was she curled it more, I loved it like that. Jane on the other hand had hers in a complicated up do it looked really pretty though! Then Alice gladly took over and did our make-up after deciding we were capable of dressing ourselves. We put the essentials into our handbags, lip-gloss phone ect and walked over to the Volvo. Me and Jane went a little bit hyper on the drive to pick up David and then to Rubys, singing along to every song we knew and messing around Jake had to try not to laugh so he wouldn t crash us.


End file.
